elementalacadmeyrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Marc Antoine du Versailles
|powers = |skills = Designing, Gambling, Feigning emotions |weapon = Powers, Light Rapier |strength = Charm, Popularity, Dominance |weakness = Innocence, being stereotyped, slow learning skills |been = 0 |weapon images = |quote2 = "Qu'ils mangent de la brioche!" |file2 = MarcAntoine2.jpg |file size2 = 250px |bedroom = |pet = A Royal Pug named "Louis" |possessions = Hundreds of clothes, chocolate boxes, diamonds, a fully-golden pocket watch. |likes = Shopping, designing, chocolates, clothes, clocks/watches |dislikes = Fighting, being insulted or publicly slandered, being the cause of people hurting, feeling powerlessness |colour = Gold |music = Classic |food = French |animal = Pug |book = Marie Antoinette: The Journey |quote3 = "I am terrified of being bored." |drink = Champagne |song = Lush Life |movie = Marie Antoinette |sport = Polo |model = Robbie Amell |gender = Male |eye = Golden Green |hair = Charcoal Brown |height = 6'0 |weight = 174 Ilbs |ethnicity = Caucasian |hand = Right |shoe = 9 |voice = Baritone |body = Athletic |mental = DISCLOSED |disorders = None |medical = DISCLOSED |more images = MarcAntoine4.jpg Robbie_Amell_052.jpg MarcAntoine7.jpg MarcAntoine6.jpg MarcAntoine9.jpg MarcAntoine3.jpg MarcAntoine8.jpg |mother = Maria Theresa d'Œfebre (maiden name) |father = Lumière du Versailles |siblings = Lucy & Claire du Versailles |other relatives = The Royal Family |home = Château du Versailles, France |earliest = Being taught about the du Versailles family history. |best = None |kiss = A Lunar duchess |love = None |family album = |nicknames = Marc, Anthony, Tony (only by really close friends) |native = French |flaw = Being too sweet and taken as childish for it. |fears = Being disrespected by the whole Kingdom and seen as not good enough. |hobbies = Shopping, Gambling, Designing clothes, fixing clocks. |motto = "There is nothing new except what has been forgotten." |won't = Kill/Harm for pleasure |admires = Marie Antoinette (ancestor) |influenced = Marie Antoinette |crisis = Confidently, doing what is best for the greater good |problems = Hiding from others, but appearing to be confident |change = With a kind and humble attitude |alignment = Lawful Good |file3 = MarcAntoine5.jpg |file size3 = 250px |quote4 = "Perhaps the great loves come with tears..." |bad = Spendthrifting, eating chocolate, gambling etc. |sleep = Mumbling nonsense |attitude = Charming, Kind-natured |talents = Playing the violin, singing, fixing clocks. |social = Depends |cheated = Yes |strangers = Stuck-up, Shallow, Annoying, Stupid |lover = N/A |friends = Sweet, Generous, Kind-hearted, Extravagant |familyp = Eccentric, Effeminate, Noble, Caring |first impression = That maybe he isn't as bad as his reputation. |like most = Confidence and competitiveness. |like least = His intermittent arrogance. |relationships = Father/Mother: Even though he is constantly under pressure that they put upon him and that he has high expectations by them, he truly loves his parents dearly and would do almost anything for them, except if it meant harming others for convenience. Claire: TBA Lucy: TBA }} Category:Prince/Princess Category:Male Category:Royalty Category:Solar Users Category:DrXax's Characters Category:Normal Elemental Category:Dorm 13 Category:18 Year Olds